Timeless
by K-DramaMusicLover
Summary: Based On the Song & Music Video from Zhang Li Rin..Yes..the song is korean, but i decided to make a story out of it. Its a really nice music video..anyways, here's the story, i hope i did a good job on it..Plze Read & Review! Thankx!
1. Part 1

**_Timeless  
by KdramaMusicLover_**

_disclaimer:i'm back with a new story, and i hope its better then my other stories. this is based on the video and song 'timeless'..the video is in korean, but it was so awesome. i don't own any of the characters..they all belong to JK rowling._

_Story: Police Officer was shot and killed during a hostage of his girlfriend...Later on, Robber gets a heart condition, and evenutally gets a new heart, afterwards begans to have memories and flashbacks..finally learing where he got his heart from..._

**_-Timeless Part 1-_**  
An abulence starts zooming through traffic and arrives at a hospital with a heart that is needed in a surgery.

Doctors come out the Hospital running towards the medic who carried out the cooler with the heart inside, the doctor took the box and brought to the surgery room. In the surgery room, the surgerons began the surgery..after everthing was done, the finally put the donated heart inside the patient.

**_-the Next morning after the surgery-_  
**_'black haired cop pointing a gun towards him..masked robber pointing back at him a hostage in his arms...Cop 'Let her go!!' Cop looks shocked as if he was just shot..'_  
"No..!"said Draco waking up with a cold sweat; He sat up with cold sweat still running down his face, he closed his eyes for awhile. He wasn't totally healed yet from his heart surgery, he grabbed his heart for a moment since was still hurting. He looked around the room, and saw through the door that there was people outside who wanted to speak to him, He turned away and looked towards the window.

He was let out of the hospital a few hours later. He was driving his car home, when a image of a happy woman flashed before his eyes. He just shook his head hoping the image of that woman won't appear again, sadly it came back and Draco just continued driving as if he was looking for a certain place, until he found himself infront of a small cafe/flower shop he saw the woman that he saw in his mind reading a book. Once he saw her, his chest started hurting, and the woman came out of her shop to help him.

"Are you ok?" she asked as she helped him to sit down at one of the tables.  
"I'm fine, thank you," draco said, as he saw the girl bring him a cup of water. "I don't know why, but this place looks familiar to me"  
"Really? I've never seen you around here before," said the woman coming back and taking a seat across from him."My name is Hermione, by the way"  
"I'm Draco," draco introducted himself.

Draco and Hermione contiued to talk about how he saw her an image of her inside him, and told her why he felt as though he knew her. She pushed the glass of water towards him, and at the same time her grabbed it, touching her hand. Hermione evenutally pulled it back and walk back inside her shop, leaving Draco asking himself what just happened. As he looked inside the shop, he saw a picture of her and a man smiling happliy, and Draco began to remember who that man is.

Draco went back to his apartment and began to have flashbacks about the man he saw in the picture, it was the cop he shot during the hostage of hermione. He remember his angered face and the gun pointing at him; Draco also remember himself yelling back at him and then finally he shot him..Draco couldn't get it out of his mind, then he remember that heart he now owns belonged to the person he killed.  
He began to search through the Hospital files, and finally found it.  
He opened the file that belong to Harry Potter, the cop he killed, and draco began to read through it; Afterwards,He went towards a small room, where he kept the things he stole and found the box he kept that had the locket that belong to hermione, as he was looking for the box, Draco began to get memories of her and Harry, draco ignored it as he finally found the locket; He opened the locket and it showed a picture of Hermione and Harry. Draco couldn't believe it, he stood back towards the wall and slid down towards the ground still in shock about what he just learned.

Draco went back to hermione's shop. She was standing in front of the shop, when she saw him;"Draco? What are you doing here?" she asked, but he just stood there. Draco then took out the locket and show it to her without looking at her, and Hermione just stared at it with tears starting to fill her eyes...

_**-To Be Continued...-**_


	2. Part 2

_**Timeless(Part 2)  
by K-DramaMusicLover**_

_disclaimer:i'm back with a new story, and i hope its better then my other stories. this is based on the video and song 'timeless'..the video is in korean, but it was so awesome. i don't own any of the characters..they all belong to JK rowling._

_Story: Harry is a police officer, and Draco is the Robber .Harry's girlfriend was held hostage by DM. In their chasing, Harry was shot dead by Draco. Later on, Draco has a heart condition, and went under surgery. so now you know where Harry's heart went.. After his surgery, Draco felt different with his new heart, because it hurts everytime he sees the girl. He also get flashbacks and memories about the girl (Harry's gf). in the end, he finds out that (through checking the hospital files) the heart he now owns belonged to somebody he killed.  
_----------------------------------------  
Sirens going and cars arriving at the scene. . . Police were coming out the cars. . . **SWAT** team climbing down the walls, and arrived the head police, Harry Potter.

He began to take his jacket off and and began to put on a bullet proof vest on as he saw a man holding a hostage and as he asked on the guys next to him what was going on. Harry gave orders to the others on what to do, He slowly walked up towards the man with his arms up to know that he wasn't armed, and he tried talking to him to claim him.

When the guy wouldn't listen, he showed him his hostage..it was Hermione, Harry's Girlfriend, was being held hostage.

"HARRY!!!" she screamed towards him and tried to reach out to him.

"Let her go!!" Harry shocked to see Hermione, and demanded pointing his gun to let her go. "I said,Let her go!!"

"Don't shoot, or else your girlfriend is dead," said the robber.

"HARRY!" screamed back hermione.

Before anything else happened, one of the cops behind Harry opened fire, and the robber shot back, and shooting Harry instead. Harry Falls slowly to the ground leaving Hermione with a shocked expression. _'No...Harry,'_ thought Hermione.

_Few Days Later...  
_Hermione was in the hospital sitting next to Harry,who lying stillfully on the bed.They're were tears running down Hermione's face. She still couldn't believe that Harry was shot and was now dying in front of her. "Harry...please don't leave me," whispered Hermione, crying silently. Hermione couldn't help but look at Harry, lying there.

_At a business building, Draco comes out walking with 2 other men, then he startst to feel some pains coming from his heart, and begans to feel all dizzy.  
_At the same time, Harry has just died and a priest as come to bless him goodbye while Hermione continues to cry and not facing him, since she now knows that Harry is gone.  
_Draco couldn't take all the pain that was coming from his chest . "Draco!!" said one of his friends as he fell towards floor and almost pass out. "Draco!! Wake up!!!!!"_

"I'm so sorry about your lose, Mr.Potter," said the doctor. Hermione cried even harder still knowing that Harry will never be with her anymore.  
Mr.Potter was given papers so that they can donate Harry's heart to someone who needs it; He looked at his son, still lying there motionless, and signed the paper.

**_Flashback_  
**_**Once Harry was down, a whole rush of shooting began. Draco begins to shoot back at everyone...some of his people are shot down. A black van comes zooming through the shootings...Draco lets go of Hermione and jumps in the van. The van leaves the scene, Draco takes off his mask and begans looking through the stolen jewelry and finds himself looking at a locket necklace he might off come off the girl he was holding hostage. He decides to keep it and he put inside his jacket.  
End flashback**_

Medical doctors running to the surgery room to give the surgerons the heart. Once the heart was delivered, the place it inside draco's body.  
Few days after, Draco begins to have flashes of a girl in his mind. "Ahh!!" he said as he place his palm agains his head.

_(From Part.1)_  
Goes Back to the Shop and sees Hermione standing there, looking at it. Draco comes up slowly towards her, and stands there. "Draco? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
He stretch out his arm to reveals the locket to her. Hermione takes it and opens it to show her a picture of her and harry together, and she begans to cry while draco falls to his knees, also crying. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry," he sobs loudly to her. Both Hermione and Draco were crying

_**-the end-**_

**__**

_**Author's Note:** So how was it??? Good? Bad?? tell me... i haven't posted a new story lately b/c i've been pretty busy with school and that haven't had an idea for a story for a very long time until i started to get into Korean Music & Korean Dramas since this summer.. so yeah..if anyone has any ideas for my next story..i would be so glad and if i get some good ideas, i would give you credit in the story!!  
Thankx alot everyone for reading!!!_


End file.
